


Sei stato tanto bravo

by NoxCaterina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bites and other form of sadism, Conscientious BDSM, Developing Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot? What Plot?, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, sub!bruce
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxCaterina/pseuds/NoxCaterina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha premia Bruce Per il suo buon comportamento</p><p> </p><p>Natasha rewards Bruce for behaving.<br/>I've translated this story in English myself, but I'd like a beta reader. If anyone is interested just say so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sei stato tanto bravo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [You've ben so good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815409) by [NoxCaterina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxCaterina/pseuds/NoxCaterina)



Gli si avvicina. È ancora disteso su un fianco, al centro del letto. 

Ovviamente. 

Lo ha aiutato lei a mettersi lì così, e legato com'è non avrebbe potuto fare molta strada, al massimo finire con la faccia contro il cuscino impossibilitato a tornare come prima. Invece è stato bravo e ha aspettato che lei preparasse tutto. 

La donna non può fermare il sorriso che le sale sulle labbra a questo pensiero. Ha aspettato pazientemente al suo posto, dove lo ha messo lei. Si siede sul letto e chiede: -Tutto bene piccolo? 

-Mhm.- Annuisce lui. 

-Bravo schiavo.- Dice posandogli una mano sulla curva del bacino, accentuata dalla posizione. -Ti sei ricordato che non hai il permesso di parlare. Oggi sei stato proprio bravo, ti sei comportato bene tutto il giorno. 

La mano della padrona si muove ad accarezzarlo, sulla schiena e poi sull'addome, sfiora il braccio finché lui non inizia a emettere dei graziosissimi gemiti. 

-Sei bellissimo così.- Mormora mentre la mano vaga sul petto, esposto per via delle mani legate dietro la schiena, e gli strizza un capezzolo. Ma neanche una parola esce dalla sua bocca, solo lamenti e gemiti. 

-Sei perfetto, e anche adesso ti stai comportando così bene che voglio darti un premio per l'impegno che hai dimostrato oggi.- Così dicendo si distende sul letto, dietro di lui, sollevata su un gomito, per poterlo guardare e toccare meglio. 

-Sai piccolo, tutti dicono che i miei morsi sono letali, ma tu sai che non bisogna credere a quello che si sente in giro, vero?- E gli morde la spalla. Istintivamente lo schiavo si divincola, ma a lei basta tenergli il bacino con una mano per fermarlo. Il suo fisico da topo di laboratorio non regge il confronto con quello della spia, e nessuna quantità di yoga e meditazione potrà cambiare questo fatto. 

-Di te dicono che sei grosso e irascibile, ma qui rimani solo il mio piccolino.- Continua passando il pollice sul punto che ha morso. -Fa male? Speriamo venga un bel livido. Ma per esserne sicuri sarà meglio continuare.-  Il morso fa male, fa tanto male e l'uomo non sa se può reggere il dolore, si lamenta.

-Sù, sei stato così dolce fino ad ora, so che puoi rimanere fermo ancora un po'.- Il secondo morso non finisce così in fretta, prende un poco più di pelle, un poco più vicino alla scapola. Bruce cerca di allontanarsi dal dolore, ma razionalmente sa che è inutile e lo schiavo smette di opporre resistenza. A questo punto la vedova sa che ora può fermarsi, o continuare, ma lo ha già portato dove lo vuole lei.

-Ti fanno male le spalle legato così?- Chiede premurosa massaggiando i muscoli contratti. Un gesto che potrebbe essere gentile se lei non sapesse di premere sui punti che ha morso. 

\- È qualche ora che hai le braccia così.- Dice lei, toccando le mani del suo schiavo per assicurasi che non si siano raffreddate, che la circolazione sia normale. -Tutto a posto su questo fronte?- Sa che lui conosce i segnali di un problema che richiede attenzione immediata, ne hanno parlato insieme, quindi quando lui annuisce lei gli sussurra nell'orecchio.

-Bene. Tornando a quel premio di cui parlavamo… -La mano di Miss Romanov gli afferra la coscia con fermezza, tirandola verso l'addome e lasciandolo scoperto e vulnerabile. Gli accarezza la gamba fino a risalire sul gluteo, e poi lì sul suo buchino nascosto. -Oh sì, con questo non ho ancora giocato.

La vedova si sposta in una posizione migliore, e l'altra mano, quella che stuzzicava Banner, si allontana pochi secondi a lui per afferrare lo strap on che lei aveva indossato prima di venire a letto e lo fa scivolare tre le natiche davanti a lei -Che ne pensi di inaugurarlo come premio?

Il gemito di Banner è diverso dagli altri questa volta, più acuto, suona quasi spaventato, ma lei non si ferma e continua ad accarezzarlo tra le gambe. 

-Sai di avere una parola di sicurezza?- chiede premurosa. 

Lui annuisce. 

-Sai quale è? 

Altro movimento, altra conferma. 

-Hai bisogno di dirla adesso?- 

Questa volta scuote la testa, ma per dire no. 

-Allora sei pronto per il tuo premio.- Lei spinge il bacino, ma sa che il dildo gli scivolerà tra le gambe invece di penetrarlo -Il problema è che non concordi con il mio piano?

Bruce annuisce e poi nega e lei si stufa. 

-Non sei tu che decidi.- Gli ricorda con tono severo. Gli afferra il cazzo con la mano, lo stinge e lo masturba forte e velocemente per pochi secondi, poi lo abbandona alla sua frustrazione. 

-Hai il permesso di rispondere a questa domanda. Cosa non va nel piano di fare qualcosa di nuovo con questo giocattolo?- Chiede muovendo il bacino e facendo ondeggiare lo strap on tra le cosce del suo schiavo.

-Non…- riflette sulle parole da usare - È una cosa che ho già fatto, scusa. Scusa, scusa, scusa…- Ogni parola più debole della precedente. Lei vede che il suo disagio è sincero e interviene con un tono più dolce. 

-Ehi piccolo, io appezzo gli schiavi con esperienza. Se non avessi avuto esperienza non avresti potuto spolverare così bene tenendo il piumino tra i denti. Se fossi stato alle tue prime volte non avresti retto così bene due intere ore in quel fantastico bustino. Era tanto stretto, vero piccolo?- A questo punto gli da un morso sulla spalla, un'altra carezza sul pene, ma questa volta gentile. Lui annuisce così forte da spostare il lenzuolo sotto di lui. 

-E sei rimasto eccitato per tutto il tempo.- Sorride al pensiero.-Questo è il mio bravo schiavo. Quindi questo premio te lo meriti, perché sei stato obbediente. A te piace essere obbediente, vero?- Lo scienziato non ha mai smesso di annuire -Allora è una fortuna che io ti stia ordinando di goderti il tuo premio o dire la parola di sicurezza. 

-E quando dico godertelo intendo sul serio: dimmi che ti piacerà o dimmi la parola di sicurezza, non ci sono vie di mezzo. Sii onesto o non ti conviene neanche immaginare le conseguenze.- Vedendo la lotta nei suoi occhi Miss Romanoff continua a insistere. -Credi di farcela? Hai il permesso di rispondere.

-Prima… - È l'eufemismo scelto da Bruce per indicare il suo tempo con Betty. - Prima è sempre stato una punizione, io… Io non so se sarò capace di farmelo piacere, ma voglio davvero essere buono davvero. lo…

-Shh… - Lo interrompe Natasha. -Non è sta a te fartelo piacere, ma a me. Tu devi solo dire la parola se non ne sono capace. Lascia che pensi a tutto la tua padrona. Ti fidi della tua padrona?- Bruce sta per parlare, ma si riprendere in tempo e si limita ad annuire, abbassando gli occhi.-Ohh ecco di nuovo il mio schiavo. Apri bene le gambe- Ordina e lo morde di nuovo mentre riprende ad ad accarezzargli i glutei con una mano.

Si alza dal letto, allontanandosi da lui, ma adesso ha un piano preciso su come agire. Forse cambierà anche il dildo sullo stap on con uno più piccolo già che c'è, pensa mentre guarda nel suo cassetto dei giochi. Bruce è abbastanza spaventato così, non che lui abbia bisogno si sapere mai di questa cortesia, lo imbarazzerebbe. Lei sa che il suo schiavo potrebbe prenderlo, ma non vuole chiedergli troppo. Sorride al pensiero che è solo suo diritto decidere cosa gli succederà o cosa non gli succederà stanotte. 

Guarda la sua schiena che si muove con i respiri, la luce è così bella quando si riflette sulla sua pelle sudata. Già che c'è prende una seconda sorpresa, la posa sul letto, vicino a lei ma dove Bruce non può vederla, avvicina il lubrificante e si distende di nuovo contro la sua schiena, sollevata su un gomito.

Sceglie di iniziare con un paio di dita sulle natiche, niente di più. Pian piano si avvicina, gli bisbiglia nell'orecchio. -È passato molto tempo piccolino?- Con una mano gli tocca le spalle e con l'altra lo accarezzava, lenta, aumentando  gradualmente la pressione, piano piano. Toglie la mano, aggiunge il lubrificante e si avvicina un po' di più, sente i muscoli contratti, e questa volta prova a premere un po' sull'ingresso, per stuzzicarlo, e gli bacia il collo.

Maneggia l'intero corpo di Bruce, ancora immobilizzato. Spinge il bacino sul letto e lui prova a strofinare l'inguine sul materasso. Parte una sonoro scapaccione sul culo ancora rosso dopo il pomeriggio passato insieme. -No, no, bimbo, non ho ancora finito con te.- E allora lo rimette sul fianco e senza preavviso inserisce tutta la prima falange prima che lui abbia il tempo di contrarsi attorno al dito di lei.

-Bravo, respira. Prova a rilassare i muscoli.- Sembra che lui non ci riesca, ma poi ce la fa e lei lo ricompensa con un altro morso, ha tutta la spalla rossa, ma ansima di eccitazione. 

-Vuoi i miei segni sulla pelle domani, vero?- Lui geme a quella domanda, lei ha colpito un suo punto debole, adora guardare i segni delle attenzioni della padrona. Lei gli afferra i capelli, gli fa piegare la testa di lato e gli da un morso. Grande, a bocca aperta, proprio sotto la nuca. 

Il piacere è enorme e quasi dimentica tutto il resto, si perderebbe in quel dolore, ma quando prova a divincolarsi sentire le braccia ancora immobilizzate lo riporta al presente. 

Pochi mugugni del suo schiavo sono sufficienti alla padrona per capire che leva abbia appena scoperto. E quindi gli piace essere afferrato per il collo? Molto animalesco. Ma potrà sfruttarlo dopo, per ora c'è un premio da consegnare. 

E con piccoli movimenti del dito, piegandolo e stendendolo riesce a far rilassare l'uomo, ancora teso, ma molto più disponibile dell'inizio. È quasi pronto per giocare finalmente alle sue regole. Un altro po' di lubrificante, parte sul preservativo che copre il vibratore e parte sui muscoli più nascosti del suo schiavo ed ecco che si fa strada, Il diametro è di appena un paio di dita, ma nella mente di Bruce, dopo il dildo che ha sentito tra le cosce poco prima e la paura che si portava dietro dalle sue precedenti esperienze probabilmente sembrerà enorme. 

Appena il tempo di trovare la giusta angolazione per far iniziare a entrare il giocattolo e Bruce inizia a contorcersi, ma la mano di Natasha lascia lo strap on per andare a giocare con i suoi testicoli, per distrarlo. Può ancora controllare l'angolazione del vibratore con il palmo mentre le dita accarezzano la pelle sottile. 

\- Piano Bruce, voglio che ti gusti il tuo premio. Molto- spinge i fianchi -Molto- altro colpo -Lentamente.- Scandisce muovendosi in cerchio e in avanti. Finalmente sono uniti pelle contro pelle le mani di lui tra di loro, ma il corpo della donna gli si fa il più vicino possibile e una mano lo accarezza tra le gambe.

-Schiavo, ti stai trattenendo.- Dice al terzo o quarto affondo -Come si dice in questi casi? 

Lo sguardo smarrito mentre lo inchioda sul letto le chiarisce che serve un altro indizio, esce il giocattolo per metà e dice -Ti ho dato un premio- e lo sottolinea spingendosi di nuovo dentro. 

-Grazie- Urla lui alla fine del grido che gli ha strappato.

-Non montarti la testa. Non hai ancora il permesso di parlare, dovresti saperlo,- Lui tenta di girarsi per guardarla meglio ma lei lo blocca e con la mano che lo accarezzava gli preme la faccia sul cuscino -Non è così che devi comportarti. Io sto faticando, mi sto fisicamente adoperando per premiarti e tu devi dimostrarti grato. 

Prende le pinze per capezzoli che aveva recuperato dal cassetto e gliele mette, poi risale ad accarezzargli il viso. -Ora terrai la faccia contro il materasso.- Dice  mentre continua a premere il profilo contro la stoffa -E anche così dovrai gemere abbastanza forte da farti sentire non ostante il cuscino.

-Ora voglio che tu mi ringrazi per ogni spinta che ti dò- Sottolinea le sue prole con una stretta ai testicoli di Bruce. -Non ti sto chiedendo tanto, vero schiavo? Tutto chiaro?

Lui prova a scuotere la testa ma lei assesta subito con un colpo di bacino e il gemito di piacere di Bruce questa volta è forte, si sente, ora sembra che lo stiano davvero scopando. È il momento giusto per girarlo e far fare il resto alla gravità, pensa Natasha mettendolo a pancia sotto e tenendogli le spalle abbassate, schiacciando così i capezzoli contro il materasso. Mentre accende il vibratore sa che adesso insiste ripetutamente sulla prostata di Bruce. 

La mano che lei tiene sul collo dell'uomo la rassicura che non è nemmeno vicino al numero di battiti necessario a chiamare Hulk, ma i suoni che emette non lasciano dubbi su quanto si stia godendo il momento. Non sa come reagirebbe il bestione ad un po' di sano pegging. Non c'è un motivo in particolare ma non le dà l'impressione del più grande fan del sesso anale. 

Bruce d'altro canto sembra godersela davvero, l'ha presa in parola e siccome ora può puntellarsi sulle proprie ginocchia, è in grado di venirle incontro ad ogni spinta, anche se di poco. Sta godendo, è talmente sudato e ansimante. Le mani di Natasha sono sulle sue spalle e lo tengono giù contro il materasso 

-Bravo Bruce, urla. Urla il mio nome mentre ti inchiodo al materasso…- Spinta -Ancora…-  Spinta -E ancora.

-Padrona

-No - Colpo sulla natica.

-Natali'ja 

-Fuochino- Dice lei, ma si ferma con il vibratore premuto contro la prostata del suo schiavo. -Urla il mio nome, e io continuerò.

L'eccitazione lo sta consumando, solo la mano di Natasha sul sua schiena lo rassicura e quando lei minaccia di togliere anche quella -Tasha, Tasha per favore!

-Ecco il mio bambino cattivo.- Sorride mentre rincomincia a scoparlo tanto da far sbattere la testiera del letto al muro, e lui urla e gode e ripete -Tasha!

Quando diventa talmente incoerente che le grida incominciano ad allontanarsi l'una dall'altra, lei sposta la mano e la riposiziona sul segno dell'ultimo morso, non ancora svanito, sulla nuca. Basta questo a far traboccare il vaso. Bruce viene e continua a venire, finché le lacrime dagli occhi non cadono sulle sue guance. 

-Questo è il mio piccolo schiavo.- Dice Natasha e spegne il vibratore. -Ora che hai avuto il tuo premio mi occuperò di te e potrai addormentarti. Hai tanto sono, vero?

La padrona toglie la sicura che blocca il dildo sull'imbracatura e fa scivolare la base fuori. Ma il corpo sotto di lei si lamenta. -Cosa c'è piccolo? Non vuoi dormire così?- Dice tenendo un dito pressato sulla base per non fare uscire il vibratore mentre con l'altra mano cerca a tentoni sul letto.

-Non vuoi tenere questo giocattolo a ricordati quanto sei stato bravo oggi? Bravo a rimanere fermo mentre usavo il frustino? Bravo a servire il tè alla perfezione dopo? - E gli accarezza la schiena dove le linee rosse sono quasi tutte sparite e rimangono solo un paio di segni lasciati dai colpi più forti.

\- Tranquillo piccolino, un'ultima cosa e puoi riposare.- Prende dei lacci di pelle, sembrano strisce senza senso ma una volta passate attorno alla vita, e poi tra le gambe dell'uomo per essere unite sopra l'osso sacro da un unico lucchetto rivelano la loro funzione. Una piccola imbracatura per bloccare il dildo al suo posto.

Bruce non risponde, è ancora troppo immerso nella sua testa dopo l'esperienza che ha passato e lei si occupa di lui in altri modi. Prima di tutto lo rimette sul fianco, le ginocchia sono arrossate per aver sostenuto il peso di entrambi e le spinte, e c'è una riga rossa sulla guancia lasciata dalla federa. È bellissimo così. 

Con un asciugamano umido gli pulisce il membro e mette un altro asciugamano pulito sul punto in cui lui è venuto. Il suo schiavo potrà pulire domani, pensa compiaciuta la padrona. Oggi ha lavorato abbastanza. 

Gli accarezza il viso, adesso completamente rilassato e con gli occhi chiusi. Torna alle sue spalle e inizia a sciogliergli i polsi.Ha fatto bene a non legargli anche i gomiti, riflette, qualunque cosa simile ad una manica unica avrebbe fatto molta più scena ma anche dato molto più impaccio. E poi lei non vuole nascondere la sua schiena, le piace guardare il dolore che lui le ha donando. 

Sciolte le mani, lei lo fa distendere finalmente sulla schiena, e qualche piccola smorfia di dolore compare di nuovo. I segni di questa mattina che si fanno sentire? O le spalle finalmente libere? Non importa, è comunque un espressione così bella su quel viso, e lei è l'unica a goderne. Sorride di nuovo.

Gli accarezza il viso -Ehi,- dice dolcemente - Piccolo scienziato- Lui si volta guidato dalla sua voce ed alza gli occhi verso di lei, che appoggiata su un gomito lo sovrasta. -Non so se il lucchetto è stato un messaggio abbastanza chiaro, ma quel giocattolo non viene via senza il mio permesso, intesi? L'uomo ci mette qualche secondo ad elaborare cosa gli viene detto, ma poi annuisce -Adesso hai il permesso di parlare, fino a domani mattina. Quando e se vorrò ordinarti di nuovo il silenzio, è chiaro?

Lui annuisce e poi dice -Sì.- Accortosi dell'errore.

-Adesso dormirai un po', o ci proverai e se avrai bisogno di togliere il vibratore dovrai svegliarmi e chiedermelo, capito?- 

Lui distoglie lo sguardo.

-No, guardami bene negli occhi. Non dovrai aspettare che mi svegli, se hai bisogno dovrai essere tu a chiamarmi, altrimenti ti punirò, chiaro? 

Lui riabbassa giochi e dice -Sì, chiaro. 

-Bene piccolo. La chiave del lucchetto è qui. Solleva una catenella che termina tra i suoi seni con una piccola chiave, come quella dei diari segreti, pensa stranamente Bruce. Il suo cervello fa le associazioni più strane in questi momenti. -Ora voglio che bevi un po' d'acqua, anzi che bevi tutto il bicchiere, e poi provi a dormire.

Lui allunga la mano e lei gli porge un bicchiere da cui spunta una cannuccia, per aiutarlo a non rovesciarsi l'acqua addosso. 

-Bravo piccolo, avevi bisogno di reidratarti. Ora vieni qui- Dice avvolgendolo tra le braccia, e in pochi secondi lui crolla tra i seni di lei. -Sei stato tanto bravo.- Continua a bisbigliargli nell'orecchio mentre accarezza i capelli corti dello scienziato. 

Non vedo l'ora arrivi domani, pensa la donna, mentre anche lei cede al sonno.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero la storia sia stata di vostro gradimento e se mi fosse sfuggito qualche errore di grammatica o di ortografia siete benvenuti a farmelo notare nei commenti in modo che possa correggerlo.


End file.
